


Will I Be Tried?

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Youtuber AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After posting the Q&A video of them together, Miller and Monty read through some comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Be Tried?

**Author's Note:**

> nothing stops a writer's block like going full on mushy and well here we are this was actually kinda requested by some people in the comments so wow for once i deliver lmao
> 
> this is pretty easy just a bit of nsfw text welp

“Are you going to read them now?” Monty leaned on his shoulder, peering at the screen of his phone.

“I’m trying to decide if it’s a good idea or not”, he admitted. Monty wriggled closer to him, getting under his arm so that he was pressed against his side on the bed. With one hand in Monty’s hair, he balanced the phone on his chest.

“Let’s do it. Seriously. I’m ready.”

“Of course you are”, Miller pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

Monty grinned against his shirt. Miller opened the app and got to the comment section where messages were piling up. He skimmed over the few top ones, finding them positive and easygoing.

“They’re all so in love with you”, Monty said almost thoughtfully.

“It’s not real.”

“It’s a little real”, Monty smiled softly. “And it’s not like it’s hard.”

“It usually makes me feel like they want to live through me. It’s really weird.”

“I guess this is the new dream job. Your life is pretty cool.”

Miller scrolled a little more. “I get the gaming stuff, but… why this? Why us?”

“Some of them are probably excited to see a regular relationship between two guys”, Monty’s chin dug into his collarbone as he turned to look at him. “I mean, that’s what I always looked for as a teenager. I just wanted to see the regular relationship stuff and not the silenced, media sexy way of gayness that’s being sold to them. It’s all just pretty, white men - and we’re only one of those things. Didn’t you ever wonder if this kind of life was even possible?”

“I guess… I have my teen years pretty well blocked out.”

“Just imagine it. They can go online and find stuff they’re interested in while simultaneously getting the confirmation that gay people aren’t just on fashion tv shows. Although, you should definitely tell them you can sew.”

“Okay, okay”, he rolled his eyes, but leaned in to kiss him. Monty grinned victoriously against his lips. “And then there’s these people”, Miller stopped on one comment so he could read it.

Monty just sighed at the words. “Nothing I haven’t heard before.”

He pushed at Monty’s head lightly when the pressure on his chest became too much, and Monty squirmed until he was on his back. “They usually get dragged by other people in the comments but it’s still hard to imagine someone putting their time into writing this. They’re not gaining anything from it.”

“And neither are we. So find me some nice stuff, please.”

“Everyone thinks you’re cute. Someone’s telling you to contact them if we don’t work out. Nice. A lot of people want an invitation to our wedding”, Miller let the phone fall flat on his chest. “I have an idea. How about instead of this we make out? Or I suck your dick. Literally anything but this.”

Monty eyed him suspiciously. “What did you see?”

“Nothing. It’s just weird. And I can’t believe you don’t think I genuinely want to suck your dick.”

“I know you love my dick, but I’m not done yet!” Monty grabbed the phone and rolled away from him swiftly.

Miller groaned loudly as he took most of the covers with him.

“Oh my god. Did you read this one? ‘He really does smile more. That’s so disgustingly cute. I can’t believe.’ I can’t believe it either, random person on the Internet!”

“I should’ve cut that part out”, Miller pouted, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him back. Monty leaned against his chest without even looking away from the screen.

“They’re all onto you, dude. Your disgusting love face is plastered all over the web now. I love it”, Monty giggled. “This’ll be giffed till the day we die. Oh my god, we’re going to end up on some 'ilovegays123’ blog, aren’t we? So exciting.”

Miller just buried his face against the back of his neck, tugging lightly on the neck of his shirt with his teeth.

“How weird is it that all these people actually watched us talk about our relationship. Like they know you love me now.”

“They’ve known for a while now.”

“Yeah, but this is different. Really flattering, I guess.”

“They _should_ know you’re mine.”

“And that only works on me when I’m turned on.”

“I thought that’s where this was going”, Miller trailed his fingers down his chest.

“I’m still reading”, Monty trapped his hand under his arm. “You’re lucky they didn’t ask what your best seduction technique is.”

“It worked on you, didn’t it?”

“Sure took long enough. I basically had to climb you like a tree to get the message through.”

“So a success”, Miller grinned.

“Look at all these cute things people are saying. Is this what it feels like to be famous?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Wow, someone’s trying to suggest a game. Good effort, kid. I’m just here for the praises.”

Miller huffed against his skin. “You’re the worst.”

“You should let them know I feel affection towards them too”, Monty finally turned around in his arms. “I can be all of their big brother.”

“I’ll let them know”, Miller’s lips were already attached to his neck.

“Can I tweet from your account?”

“Only if you take off your pants.”

Monty snorted and did nothing to remove his clothes. “How did any of this turn you on in the first place?”

“I tried to distract you. I got distracted”, Miller shrugged. “Now I want to see you naked.”

“Sounds about right. Okay, hold on. Get off me for a second. I’ll just write this and turn off the sounds on your phone, and then we’ll have at it. Deal?”

“Fine”, he created some distance between them, leaning on his elbow as he watched Monty bite his lip while tapping at the screen. “Remember, no bad words.”

“What do you even think I’m writing here?”

“I don’t know. But it sure is taking long.”

Monty turned the phone for him to see.

“'Thanks Everyone for ur nice comments we really appreciate it. No, I don’t have a twitter. Yes, I will be your honorary big brother. -Monty’ Telling them you don’t have an account will only make them make you get one”, Miller stated.

“It’s your feed they’re spamming”, Monty put the phone on the nightstand.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll make it up to you”, he grinned, pushing him on his back.

Miller just smiled up at him when he straddled his hips. “Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> there is actually a blog called ilovegays123 on tumblr but it's empty and i have nothing to do with it lmao


End file.
